1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system comprising a monitoring equipment and a plurality of monitored equipment units which are connected with one another through a network, a monitoring equipment which is connected with a plurality of monitored equipment units through a network, a monitored equipment unit which is connected with a monitoring equipment through a network, and an adapter disposed between a network to which a monitoring equipment is connected and a monitored equipment unit in association with the monitored equipment unit, the adapter mediating a communication through the network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there is a tendency that various types of peripheral equipment are connected to a network. As one of technologies of identifying as to what type of peripheral equipment is connected to a network, there is known a technology wherein in accordance with a software, there is displayed on a display screen a list of symbols associated with types of peripheral equipment connected to the network, each of the symbols consisting of characters, icons, etc., which corresponds to the associated type of peripheral equipment. However, according to this technology, in the event that the same type of plurality of peripheral equipment units are connected to a single network, it often happens that a plurality of same symbols corresponding to the same type of plurality of peripheral equipment units are displayed on the display screen. Consequently, even if a user intends to designate one of the same type of plurality of peripheral equipment units to access the designated one, it is difficult for the user to identify the symbol of interest of the plurality of same symbols. In this case, in order that the user identifies the association of the symbols with the peripheral equipment units, there are considered some methods, for example, such a way that the user arbitrarily selects one from among the plurality of same symbols and actually performs a trial access to the peripheral equipment associated with the selected symbol, or alternatively a method in which an ID or the name is applied to the peripheral equipment for the purpose of discrimination.
However, of the peripheral equipment, there may be such a type of peripheral equipment having only a function of simply transmitting information to a computer or another peripheral equipment, but having no function of performing any operation upon receipt of information from a computer or the like. Further, there may be such a type of peripheral equipment which needs a high level of knowledge for operating the same. Accordingly, the above-mentioned way of actually performing a trial access is not suitable for the purpose of readily identifying the association between the symbol and the peripheral equipment.
Further, with respect to the method in which an ID or the name is applied to the peripheral equipment for the purpose of discrimination, this method encounters such a troublesomeness that a user applies an ID or the name to each peripheral equipment, and registers those with a computer, and further has to remember the Ids or the names thus registered. Thus, this method is of no practical use.
Thus, in the event that the same type of plurality of peripheral equipment units are connected to a single network, and a plurality of same symbols, such as icons of the same or similar design, corresponding to the same type of plurality of peripheral equipment units are displayed on the display screen, it is a problem how a desired one of the plurality of peripheral equipment units is simply and readily specified.
In accordance with a recent development of a home network and a business network, it is expected that an opportunity that many same type of peripheral equipment units are connected to a single network will be increased in near future. And thus, it is expected that the above-mentioned problem will be a more serious problem.